braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jacknapier10
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Martian Manhunter page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, a very late welcome to the wiki. I'm don't do a whole lot of contributing these days atlhough I do drop in from time to time just to see how the wiki's doing. You seem to be doing a pretty good job editing the wiki as it is but I'll step in for awhile and see what I can improve. Vaapadfan (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Vaapadfan WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight Admin Hello there! I was wondering if you'd considered adopting this wiki? I only ask because you seem the most active and frequent editor, and by the looks of it this wiki doesn't have a current active admin. You can request for adoption here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests The reason I was looking at all because I was wondering if the admin here would consider merging with http://braveandthebold.wikia.com . Or rather, I wanted to offer up the wiki wordmark, background, ico there that I had made ages ago. Tell me what you think on my talk page. :) 22:58, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Justice League International animated series spin-off and cast & crew Hi, Have you heard that James Tucker, Michael Jelenic & JM DeMatteis have all said they would love to do a Justice League International animated series spin-off? Also do you plan to do pages for the voice actors and a page for James Tucker, Michael Jelenic & Andrea Romano? I could help out, if I have the time. Btgr (talk) 07:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Any help you can provide is welcome. It is unlikely they will do a spin off as DC are now concentrating on the New 52 Universe in all it's other media adaptations. Jacknapier10 (talk) 09:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I actually still remembered James Tucker said that'' "Just because the show is over, doesn't mean things are over for the world of Brave and the Bold. There could always be a revival in a different format."'' I personally refuse to believe Brave and the Bold is dead. Btgr (talk) 18:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC)